


Check-Ins

by Brennah_K



Series: Emergencies [2]
Category: Batman - Fandom, Smallville
Genre: AU, crude language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennah_K/pseuds/Brennah_K
Summary: Bruce has concerns about his guest.





	Check-Ins

Check-in 1

“Lex.” Bruce complained, “What the hell is going on with this kid?”

“What’s wrong with Clark?”

“He’s a fucking, pathological liar. That’s what’s wrong.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?... That’s all you have to say? Just fucking ‘Oh’?”

“Bruce, calm down.”

“You are half way to Arkham if you think I’m going to let someone I can’t trust stay in the mansion.”

“Bruce, if someone asked you how you spent your weekend, what would you tell them?

“That’s differ… you’re not serious.”

“Well, let’s just say that my two best friends have told me exactly the same lies for exactly the same reasons.”

***

Check-in 2

“Lex, this isn’t going to work.”

“Why, is he acting up?” Lex knew it was unlikely, but suspected that the shock of going into exile could tax even Clark’s boy-scout demeanor.

Bruce’s derisive chuckle belied that thought: “No, he’s a regular boyscout on that front- up before Alfred and never to bed before me.

“Then, what’s going on?”

“Lex, he can’t lie… at all.”

“That’s not what you said last week.”

“Oh, I didn’t say he doesn’t try, but he can’t lie convincingly.”

“I know.”

“You knew?”

“I was hoping you’d have better luck teaching him how than I did.”

***  
  
Check-in 3

“Bruce, how are things?”

“He still can’t lie, but at this rate he could clep out of an MBA program in a year.”

“MBA?”

“Yeah, every second he’s not working with me, or Alfred, he’s reading something about business. Last week, I had Alfred bring down my old text books.”

“Don’t encourage that Bruce; the timing is a little odd.”

“Why? You can’t think that he’s planning to go after your father on his own turf?”

“I’ve known him for three years; and he’s never asked a single question about business, but add a little self-righteous anger, and ….”

“Shit.”

“Exactly.”

***  
  
Check in 4

“Bruce, what’s going on? It’s been two weeks.”

“Oh, things were a little busy here. On the upside, his lying is improving: he still can’t fool me, but he convinced Alfred to make us a second breakfast when he’d already cooked his first.”

“And?”

“He ate it.”

“No, I mean what else has been going on?”

“Oh.”

“That’s all, Oh?”

“You were right… about taking on the old man.”

“Damn it.”

“He showed me his plan.”

“And?”

“It’s a good plan.”

Lex hoped Bruce wasn’t serious, but knew better than to underestimate the extent of his two friends’ martyr complexes.

***  
  
Check in 5

“Master Lex?”

“Good afternoon, Alfred. Is everything alright?”

“Yes, Sir. I was simply calling at the young master’s request to schedule a luncheon. Master Bruce has been heavily engaged of late with a mutual business associate and would appreciate your intervention.”

“And how is the ‘young master’?”

“Pensive, of late, I regret to say, Sir.”

“Pensive?” Lex was tempted to have lunch at the mansion, if only for the chance to see Clark, but knew it was risky. His father still suspected that he was involved in Clark’s disappearance.

“Alright Alfred, let me look at my schedule.”

“Very good, Sir.”


End file.
